Gaming terminals and systems, such as casino-based gaming terminals, often include a variety of physical input mechanisms which allow a player to input instructions to the gaming terminal. For example, slot machines are often equipped with a lever which causes the machine to initiate a spin of a plurality of reels when engaged.
Modern day gaming terminals are often electronic devices. Such devices often include a display that renders components of the game. The displays are typically two dimensional displays, but three-dimensional displays have recently been used. While three dimensional displays can be used to provide an immersive gaming experience, they present numerous technical problems. For example, since three dimensional displays manipulate a player's perception of depth, it can be difficult for a player to determine how far they are away from the screen since the objects that are rendered on the display may appear at a depth that is beyond the depth of the display. In some instances, a player interacting with the game may inadvertently contact the display during game play or may contact the display using a force that is greater than the force intended.
Thus, there is a need for improved gaming terminals.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.